User blog:Red Panda 5/The Challenge Survivor: Battle of the Generations
Pioneers vs. Veterans vs. Rookies Cast Voting History Episode Summaries Episode 1 The game started off with the Pioneers: 6 challengers who were on the original seasons of the Challenge and are iconic; Veterans: 6 challengers who debuted near the middle of the Challenges, and are very competitive; and the Rookies: 6 new challengers that are new to The Challenge, but just as vicious as past players. The Pioneers and Rookies won the first immunity challenge, sending the Vets to the first tribal. Brad and Da'Vonne both found idols. At the Vet camp, Laurel and Leroy did not get along. Cara, Leroy, Zach, and Sarah voted Laurel, leaving Frank out of the loop. Episode 2 At the Vet camp, Leroy found the idol, and despite being on the outs, Frank worsened his position in the game but not contributing to help around camp. At the Rookie camp, Kayleigh and Angela got into a major fight. The Rookies and Vets won immunity. At tribal council, Brad played his idol, and Paula was sent home. CT and Veronica were shocked that Brad found an idol for the 2nd season in a row. Episode 3 Brad found the idol once again. Shocker. The Pioneers and Rookies won immunity. At the Vet camp, Zach felt compassion for Frank and wanted to keep him. But in the end, Zach sided with his alliance and voted out Frank. Leroy also used his idol. RIP Episode 4 The Rookies and Vets won the reward challenge. At the Vet camp, Zach and Sarah started to bond and Cara found the idol. At the pioneer Camp, CT found a crack by bonding with Wes. The Vets and Pioneers won immunity, sending the Rookies to Tribal for the 1st time. There were many ways to go: Joss and Paula hate each other, Angela and Kayleigh don't like each other, and Da'Vonne has an idol. At Tribal Council, Joss was unanimously voted out by his tribe. Episode 5 The Rookies and Vets won immunity! Veronica and CT had a major fight!!! At Tribal Council, Brad played his SECOND idol, and CT was eliminated pre-merge again! Episode 6 The First TWIST!! A SWAP! The new Takali tribe featured 1 man: Brad; and 5 women. Each tribe had 2 from each original tribe. The new Ikabula tribe won immunity, sending Brad and the girls to Tribal council. Aneesa found the Takali idol. Da'Vonne and Wes had a huge fight. At tribal council, Cara played her idol, and Angela was sent home with 2 votes against her. Paula then joined his new tribe. Episode 7 Paulie reunited with his girlfriend, Cara, and they celebrated by having sex on the beach...yikes. The Ikabula tribe won reward and immunity challenges. At tribal council, Cara was unanimously voted out for being too much of a threat. Paulie even voted for her. They made out and she went home. Episode 8 On Day 18, the tribes merged! Hooray! The tribal lines were all over the place. The new Ikaula and Takali tribes seemed pretty solid. However, Da'Vonne and Aneesa bonded really well together. Derrick won immunity. At tribal council, Da'Vonne received 6 votes, compared to Wes's 5. Just when Da'Vonne was standing up, Aneesa asked her if she had an idol. Da'Vonne said yes,ANeesa whipped hers out, BAM A SUPER IDOL! Da'Vonne was saved, and Wes became the 1st jury member. Episode 9 Leroy, Sarah, Da'Vonne, Paulie, and Zach win reward! Aneesa convinces Veronica to align with Da'Vonne to make a secret alliance. Sarah won immunity. At Tribal Council, Da'Vonne and Derrick got into a fight, but Leroy was voted out. Episode 10 Da'Vonne and Derrick immediately fought coming back to camp. Derrick and Zach are now on the chopping block. Sarah, Aneesa, Kayleigh, and Derrick win reward! Derrick tries to sway Sarah and Kayleigh on his side. Veronica won her first immunity! At camp, Zach and Sarah got into a major fight, making Derrick feel as if he had no chance. And the majority alliance split. At tribal council, the votes ended in a tie between Zach and Kayleigh, and Kayleigh was sent to the jury. Episode 11 At the reward challenge, Aneesa won food, Zach won letters from home, and Brad won an extra vote. And Veronica won her 2nd immunity challenge in a row. Aneesa, Brad, and Veronica strengthened their alliance. At Tribal Council, however, there was ANOTHER TIE between Zach and Brad. Da'Vonne upset her alliance by flipping to avoid a rock draw, and Brad was sent home. Episode 12 Derrick and Veronica won the reward challenge, and brought Zach with them. Da'Vonne and Paulie had a heart to heart conversation, and both of them cried. Aneesa won immunity. Paulie and Da'Vonne fought with Derrick, but when Sarah was caught plotting against Paulie, Sarah was blindsided. Episode 13 Da'Vonne, Zach, and Paulie win reward! There they discussed getting rid of Derrick, which Zach was opposed to. Da'Vonne won individual immunity. Derrick tried flipping people, but it was no use, as he was unanimously voted out. Episode 14 part 1 Zach won the reward challenge and brought Paulie and Aneesa. He tried to convince them to eliminate Veronica due other threat status, but Aneesa did not buy it. Veronica won immunity, and Zach then tried to get Da'Vonne eliminated. Zach was voted out, but Aneesa voted for Da'Vonne, fearing Paulie would flip on her, but Aneesa looked like a traitor. Episode 14 part 2 Aneesa won the reward challenge and chose Veronica to join her. Aneesa also won the Final Immunity Challenge! The alliance of Aneesa, Da'Vonne, and Veronica settles on Paulie, but they all flipped on each other, and Veronica was sent to the jury. Paulie won the final reward to remove a juror, and Leroy is voted off of the jury. Category:Blog posts